Divorce
by Leo Chained Me Up
Summary: When James' brother visits, Alice realizes what she is living with. Read as she finds her self. Jalice. Romance. Mature. All human. Please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Life with my my husband hasn't been what I expected when I said I do. He isn't as loving as when we were dating. Now he treats me as if I were his sex slave. He makes me clean and maintain the house. He doesn't let me out of the house, unless I am with him. Worst of all, the sex is so bad that I haven't had an orgasm since we started dating.

On a different note, James' brother will be visiting tomorrow, and will stay for almost a month. This means that I have to clean the entire house, spotless.

"Are you done yet? He will be here in the morning." James points out the obvious. I nod and move to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? I am in the mood now." He leads me to the bedroom and pushes me onto the bed. I try to get away but he slaps me across the face. I glare at him and he smirks, starting to undress me. When he finally gets both of our clothes off he grabs a condom. He says he hates children, and won't let me go on birth control. It's over almost as soon as it starts, he gets up to shower and leaves me there. I turn onto my side and start crying. Nothing is ever going to change, I have to get away from him. While he is in the shower, I grab my phone. I look up divorce lawyers and prepare for my future.

I hear a knock on the door and hurry to get it before James can get mad at me. I pull open the door and smile as best I can. Before me stands the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Golden blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. The adonis smiles and I swear I get a little wet.

"Would you like to come in?" I say and gesture to the rest of the house.

"Sure. You must be Alice. Hi, I'm Jasper, James' brother. But you probably already knew that." He smiles again. I just stare.

"Hey, bro! How long you been here?" James asks and glares at me. I glare back and turn to leave. I am to disappear when James talks to his brother. Good. I can call the lawyer again. As I am going into the bedroom I hear Jasper ask about me. I peek over my shoulder and see him staring at me intently. I blush and continue into the room. When alone, I reach for my phone.

After I am done with the phone call I check to see if they are still talking. Jasper is sitting all alone on the chair in the living room. I look towards the front door and see James' car keys gone. I sigh and walk out of the bedroom.

"Oh, hey. James is gone. He said he had an appointment he couldn't miss. Said he would be back in a couple of hours." Jasper says to me smiling. I smile back.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make some food." I go towards the kitchen.

"Depends. What are you making?" He asks.

"Um, french toast?" I question. He smiles and nods in the affirmative. I turn and grab the ingredients. While I work, he talks. He asks me all sorts of questions, some of them I feel he should know.

"Didn't he tell you anything about me?" I ask curiously.

"No. I didn't even know he was married until last week. How long you been married for?" He wonders.

"Um, 2 years." I say in bewilderment. Reality just slapped me across the face. James really doesn't care about me. I glare at nothing, already more angry than I should be.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I honestly don't know why James never told us." He tries to explain.

"What do you mean us?" I ask, confused.

"Um. My family." He says sheepishly.

I merely look at him, astonished. James never even told his family about us. I contemplate my life thus far and wonder why. Why? Why did I even marry him? I quickly finish the food and plate it. We sit down to eat in silence. I look up and see Jasper staring at me intently, almost adoringly. I blush and quirk my eyebrow. He blushes as well and looks down. I giggle. Just then I hear the garage. I blink and hurry to wash my dish. I then quickly run to the bedroom. All the while Jasper sits there looking confused. I put my finger to my lips, hoping he understands. He just nods, still looking perplexed. I shut the door just as James comes in. I take a deep breath and sit on the edge of the bed. I need to make another call to the lawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper has been here for two weeks already, I have to say, he is amazing. Much better than his brother. He is out right now while James is at work. So my job today is to clean Jasper's room.

While dusting the wood floor under the bed I hear something hit the ground. I peek up from the side of the bed to see a naked Jasper. Holy Hell. If I thought his face was God-like, his body is indescribable. All I have to say, he is way bigger than James. I get turned on just thinking about it.

I stand up and cough. He turns around so fast, I fear that his neck is broken. He blushes and tries to cover himself. Unsuccessfully. I smirk.

"I didn't know you were here? How long have you been there?" He wonders, staring at me. I smile, he is a little hard.

"Long enough." I say and move toward him. He just looks at me. I step up to him and look between us. He follows my gaze, and by the looks of it gets even harder. And bigger. I smile and meet his eyes. I don't know what he sees in my eyes, but next thing I know, his lips smash onto mine. I return the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He groans when my leg automatically goes between his and accidentally rubs his member.

He pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"You sure?" He asks, like my courageousness hasn't convinced him. I nod enthusiastically. He smiles and picks me up taking me to the bathroom. I look at him inquisitively.

"I was coming in here to take a shower, you interrupted, so now you're going to join me." He explains amused. I giggle and allow it.

Along the way I lose my clothing. When we've stopped, I'm not wearing a thing. He sets me down and just admires me. He sighs and leans in to give me a soft kiss. I start to tear up from the tenderness. He sees this and asks what's wrong. I tell him that I have never known such care.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"No one has ever shown me such care, or adoration. Ever." I say and wipe my eyes. He tilts my chin up and gazes into my eyes.

"Are you telling me my brother doesn't care for you?" He questions, infuriated. I nod.

"I haven't felt any kind emotion from him since we got married." I state. He looks enraged. I watch his face as many emotions cross it. Fury, hate, and finally realization.

"You need to divorce him. I know he is my brother, but seriously, divorce him. Like right now. I can help, like if you need a witness." He says hopeful. I smile.

"I have already been in contact with a lawyer, I should be receiving the papers for divorce tomorrow." I say and cup his cheek. "Thank you. I wouldn't mind the help of you witnessing." He smiles, ecstatic.

He kisses me powerfully and we resume our earlier activity. He lifts me and puts me on the vanity. He steps between my legs, spreading them widely. I feel his member rest on my lap between us. I reach down for it and stroke it a little. To my astonishment, it grows even more. Now I wonder if it is going to fit at all. I am a small woman at 4'10", and him a tall gentleman of 6'3". This should be interesting.

He gets down and I feel his tongue lick me. I jump and whimper. Here I am almost exploding and all he has done is lick me. God help me when this actually gets good. A few more licks and I am spasming from pleasure. He stops and stands back up.

"I've never felt that before!" I say in awe.

"What do you mean? You've never had an orgasm?" He seems shocked. I nod and he looks angry again. "Well then, it looks like we have thing to do!" He smiles playfully. I laugh and agree.

We get back to what we were doing previously as he steps between my legs again. I feel him pressing at my entrance, and gasp. So big. I look down and see him entering me, it's so hot I get more wet. He groans and moves in some more. Once he is in to the hilt, he stops to give me some time to adjust to his size, which I am grateful for. Once I nod, he slowly pulls out, only to slam back in hard. I scream and grab onto him. He does this a few more times when I tell him to go faster. He does and I am screaming and moaning so loud, it's a miracle the cops aren't banging on the door. He hits just the right spot and fireworks explode behind my eyelids, I go rigid and then spasm so hard, I nearly fall off the vanity. When I come to, Jasper is still inside me, moving slower. I smile lovingly at him. He moves faster again, and soon we are both screaming.

"Well, now we are both dirty. I think it's time we took a shower. What do you think?" Jasper asks provocatively. I laugh and nod. He moves away and turns on the shower. I try to stand up but almost fall. Jasper rushes over to help, asking if I am alright.

"I'm fine. The three orgams you gave me left my legs a little numb, that's all." I say. He smiles smugly next to me. I hit him on the arm. "Yeah, ego booster. I know!" He just laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

*1 year later*

When James was served the divorce papers, he came home immediately and slapped me across the face. Jasper, thank god, was there and stopped him before it got worse.

The divorce went smoothly after that. The lawyer helped immensely, she said that Jaspers testimony made everything happen easier. Her and I became great friends after that, her and her husband, Rose and Em.

It was a long road after that to recover from the years of mental and physical abuse I sustained. But, Jasper was there for me the whole time. I can't believe he stuck by me through this, but three little words (spoken in hushed whispers), made me the happiest I think I have ever been.

In fact, I will be moving in with him in a few weeks. I know that this relationship is still new, and I have no reason to trust him, but I feel that he is a different kind of human. One that appreciates the female form.

Hopefully we can live joyfully for the rest of our lives.


End file.
